sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Aptos/Gem (abilities) Raffle
Hey. Well it's been a rainy day where I am, so I got out my umbrella. This gave me a great idea for a gem. But....I have too many gems as it is, and as much as I like the idea, I like it enough to set it free for someone who might actually use the idea. Notice: This is just the weapon and abilities. The rest is up to the reciever. Weapon *The weapon is a small, rolled up, spring tightened umbrella, like you might buy at a store. However, it is the color of (the gems signature color), and has multiple capabilities and transformations: **It can spring launch itself outwards from the base, as well as retract back into the base rapidly. **It can open and release the pseudo-fabric, which acts as a shield, and has razor edges. **The tip of the umbrella is a sharp point. **The pseudo-fabric can retract back into the base, leaving the pole outwards as a thin, yet sharp sword. Unique Abilities *'Self Launching': The tip of the umbrella can retract as well, and (the gem) can enclose the umbrella around themself, which then proceeds to expand outwards due to their form, before their gem protrudes out of the umbrella, and the gem is launched, (the gem) being able to control their direction by their shapeshifted energy field around them, before reforming at their destination, which can act as both a bullet to an enemy or a quick mode of travel. *'Floatation': (The gem) can open the umbrella to slow down speed of the user in the direction it is held (e.g., straight upwards would slow vertically, while opening horizontally while being launched in that direction might slow them down.) *'Mild Precipitation Impetus': (the gem) can increase the likelihood that an area with clouds may begin to precipitate, though they have little control over what type of precipitation it brings, be it snow, hail, or rain. **:Olfactory Rain perception: They can also create the smell after rain (geosmin) and the smell before rain (ozone) and project it in small to moderate quantities. *'Critical Aim': As a unique skill, they tend to do strikes that are either critical or negligible, so minor strikes or hits to minor areas might have lower damage, while manor strike or in major areas may do more damage than expected. Rules *I don't have a specified gemstone, personality, or appearance. But if I may impose a little, could this set up not be used for a diamond, and may they please enjoy the scents of rain. *You do not have to use the whole ability count and such if you win. It's up to you at that point. *To let me know that you have read the rules, please state the word interest or interesting in your comment. You don't have to make it natural sounding or anything, I jsut want to know whether you are actually interested or merely jumping on any random oppurtunity to have a gem concept. *The deadline is August 22 at the end of the day, and the winner will be announced with a comment and a message on their wall on the 23. Users who have been put int he running: Sourp, Iris, Steven Watcher, Leu, ISS Thank you. Category:Blog posts